


It's Good to Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cute, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, Shy!WoL, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Man ProposesGod DisposesYoshi-p won’t let us date NPCsFor Valentine EventsFine, I’ll just write fanfics
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	It's Good to Dream

Glamour was a lifesaver when you wanted anonymity but being a nobody was difficult when your random adventurer for a partner regarded your advice as air and bulldozes through the valentine maze like they’re _not_ supposed to.

You took a deep breath as you tried to not proverbially and literally bash your partner as the moogle in charge of your favourable rating shakes its head and keep docking points.

At the end of the course, you took the one _consolation_ chocolate and cursed on your head as your partner left without even a single regard.

The moogle called out your name and said, “That was tragic, Kupo!” You gave a single empathetic nod.

“Come with your friend next time!” It twirled then waved its hand. You… really wanted to nod but half of friends were busy investigating the news about the garleans’ secret weapon and the other half were stuck on another _dimension_.

Oh, how you wish they could be here.

‘It would be a delight to run this course with…,’ you shook your head, but the idea refuses to leave.

* * *

He couldn’t come here, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t have a small celebration with him.

‘Just a simple game,’ you tried to convince yourself as your kitchen was filled with a rhythmic sound of your kitchen knife cutting a chocolate bar to small pieces.

‘It won’t take too much time,’ you hummed as the chocolate melted evenly and took out the brownies from the oven.

‘I’m just showing my gratitude,’ you layered the chocolate on top of the small heart-shaped brownies.

‘This doesn’t mean anything,’ you neatly arranged the treats into a specially made box. A magic circle for food preservation was carved on the bottom, and as you closed the lid, you poured in some aether to activate it.

The wrapping was red like his hair, with ribbons blue like his crystal hand, and decorative strings of real gold completed the look.

You blankly stared at your work of art, then covered your face with your hands as you _despaired_.

* * *

“Welcome back, my friend,” G’raha Tia’s soft smile _blinded_ you as you stepped out of the portal.

You opened your mouth, but the words just won’t come out.

With an internal wailed of a person who knowingly walked to their (proverbial) death, you abruptly sat down on the cool ocular’s floor and took out a small pack of cards.

“A game,” you blurted out like the fool you were, “Card matching.”

And you love _~~him~~_ the way he looked at you with curiosity but not hesitation as he followed your lead and sat across of you.

‘Crystallium’s residents would end me if they found out I’m making their Lord sat on the floor,’ a stray thought crossed through your mind, and quickly followed by another one, ‘Never mind them, I’m ending me - myself after this.’

“If you win,” you spelled your doom as you placed 6 cards, face down, in front of you, “I’ll give you a prize,” you repeated the motion and placed another 6 in front of him.

G’raha’s smile widened and his ears flicked as he replied, “I’m honoured that you give me this opportunity-”

You dug your grave deeper, “Va-“, _cough_ , “ _Brownies_. I made it.”

Your eyes didn’t have the strength to look at his expression, but your ears picked up his sharp inhale and you wish it’s not just your imagination that his tone shifted deeper as he said,

“Over the course of history, the great food critique, Master Dellemont, has only ever awarded perfect ten to a single individual.”

You gathered your courage to look up, and your breath catches as his eyes sharpened and his smile revealed the edge of his fangs, “You, _my warrior_ , made foods fit for Gods.”

You tried to convince yourself that he only wanted the prize for the _taste_.

“I would do my absolute best to win,” he said and if the ocular’s floor shimmers with very thin layer of aether, you didn’t mention it.

The first pair was a match. So do the second. And the third. He’s not-so-subtly cheating, you knew, yet you could only bring yourself to choose the next card.

Under his weighty gaze, you flipped the fourth then the fifth.

“The last one,” he stated out loud and you nodded. He might be cheating, but he’s not the only one. You know exactly what your last card was.

3… You touched the back of your card.

2… He followed your motion.

1… Together you flipped the last card, and there lied the ace of hearts.

“My heart…,” you said in low voice.

“Matches mine,” he continued.

Your literal heart was beating fast as his hand slowly, very slowly – giving you the chance to back out, cradled your cheek and tiled your head so your eyes would meet his dilated crimson.

“May I claim my prize?” He asked like you could deny him.

“Yes,” _please_. You replied.

Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched yours in a brief, chaste, kiss.

“ _My Warrior_ ,” you shuddered, “Could we play another round?” He pleaded.

“I only have one heart to give,” you admitted as you dipped your head to rest on his shoulder while your arms move to wrap themselves around him.

“I only have one too,” G’raha gave you a firmer embrace, “It always had, and would always be yours.”

“ _Yes_ ,” your voice cracked a little as you’re finally, _finally_ able to hold him tight.

* * *

_Take my heart_

_But please don’t break it_

_'Cause love was made for me and you_


End file.
